The Ed,Edd n Eddy Movie
'The Ed, Edd n Eddy Movie '''is a fanon musical comedy film based on ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. ''Unlike ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, it is released in theaters. Plot Ed, Edd and Eddy go to a cinema to see The Brothers Grunt: Hearts of Fire, which stars the Eds' favorite Canadian television show The Brothers Grunt. However, the Eds are refused entry due to the film being R-rated, so they pay a homeless man to accompany them. The following day, the Eds begin swearing with sound effects in class, and are sent to the school principal, who informs their mothers. Later, the Eds see the film again, and Ed bets Eddy $5 that he can pop his eyes out like the Brothers Grunt in the film. Eddy does as well but he accidentally gives Ed a heart attack and Ed ultimately dies, leading to Edd and Eddy being grounded. Ed is sent to a black background where he is tormented by Adam Darcy and Lupo. Back on Earth, the parents of the Cul-De-Sac organize a boycott against Canada and the Brothers Grunt, which is led by Angela. The Brothers Grunt are arrested as war criminals. When the United States refuses to release the duo, Canada retaliated by bombing the residence of the Baldwin brothers. Carla and Cillian announce that the United States will go to war with Canada and have the Brothers Grunt executed at a USO show. After overhearing Eddy leading the children in a song degrading her, Angela has Dr. Higglebottom implant a V-Chip. The device gives Eddy an electric shock every time he swears. Back in the black background, Adam declares that if the blood of the two innocent Canadians touches American soil, he will invade Earth. Later, Ed's ghost visits Eddy to warn him of the consequences of executing the Brothers Grunt. After failing to convince their parents, the Eds decide to take matters into their own hands. They form La Resistance and Sia tells Edd to recruit a Lord-hating expert on convert operations named Shawn. La Resistance infiltrate the USO show, but Shawn is discovered and killed by guard dogs. The remaining Eds attempt to warn their mothers about what will happen if the Brothers Grunt are killed, but they are grunted at, and Principal Danny activates the electric chair. A Canadian force attacks the base and a battle malfunction. The mothers, seeing the destruction their movement has incited, decide to give up and look for their children. Edd leads the kids to the Brothers Grunt, who have been cornered by the US army. La Resistance forms a human shield while Edd tries to persuade the army and his mother against killing the two. Carla refuses and shoots the Brothers Grunt, which results in Adam, his minions, and Lupo attacking Earth. As a result, Angela regrets everything. Lupo tries to usurp Adam's authority, but after he insults Eddy and he yells profanity back at Lupo, a bolt of energy shoots through his pointing finger and kills some of the minions. Realizing his power, and with Edd's encouragement, Eddy starts using profanity to power himself up and shoot even more powerful electrical bolts at Lupo. During this, Lupo demands Adam help him and calls him vile words for not, which finally drives Adam to throw him back to a black portal and die on a stalagmite. Adam then grants Ed a wish; Ed asks for everything to return to how it was before the war, even though it means he will have to go back to the black background. He takes off his helmet to say goodbye to his friends, but instead of returning to the black background, Ed ascends to Heaven due to his act of sacrifice. Everything returns to normal in the Cul-De-Sac. Songs #"Ed,Edd n Eddy theme song (movie version)" - Andrew Bird #"Friends to the End" - The Eds #" We Built This City" - Starship #"Conquer Your Fears"- Sarah, The Eds, Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, Rolf #"La Resistance" - Sia #"Friends to the End" (reprise) -The Eds More Songs TBA... Category:Movies Category:Musical Movies